mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SirLinkalot96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SirLinkalot96 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Feller91 (Talk) 19:51, August 23, 2010 Hey dude. I have my own tension. Hal The Cheese Burger is here. --At0micb0mb123 06:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Worthless little brat, there should be a rule that fanon itdiots like you shouldn't be welcome at this wikia, why are you here along with your stupid friend,--Seth Tomasino 06:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Calling me a stalker? how come you know so much about me trying to become an admin, god you're a weirdo--Seth Tomasino 08:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Seth has stated that he has given in his plans to become an admin and i've had a word with him about his manners toward other users. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 09:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sorry for everything, after getting that message from the Red Dead Wiki, I admit myself I am not a good user and whoever that person was has faith in me to try and become a good user.--Seth Tomasino 18:53, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Since I'm friends with AtomicBomb123, I was hoping we could start a new and become friends--Seth Tomasino 18:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Have you gotten RDR Undead Nightmare it's cool :)--Seth Tomasino 22:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) That's why I have a PS3, though I never play Grand Theft Auto before, parents won't let me have it.--Seth Tomasino 00:37, January 24, 2011 (UTC) That is a scary game, but that's nothing my first M game was Jaws Unleashed and I was 11, my mom thought it was the old one(the arcade version), but I told her it was different, and yet she bought it, what was your firts M rated game?--Seth Tomasino 00:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Man that guy is a jerk, circut city has probaly be the most worst store there is, glad it's close for good, and did here that beaver boy is now having his own movie, this is stupid he's not special or a god for crissakes.--Seth Tomasino 00:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) That's something we can all agree on, I like that How To Make Justin Beiber Cry blog post it was funny--Seth Tomasino 02:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) YOU THINK THAT'S WORST, a group of girls sang "Baby" over and over, and GOD I WANTED TO BASH MY HEAD TO THE WALL--Seth Tomasino 02:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Have you watch Naruto?--Seth Tomasino 02:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) "OKAY SHOW"?! DUDE.... COLD, naa I'm just playing also are you from Mass.?--Seth Tomasino 18:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude you gotta see this music video about RDR, it's called "Red Dead Redemption Blaze Of Glory" it is awsome.--Seth Tomasino 19:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Take caution if you go down Conn. there's a lot of people who hate people from Mass. Yankies Fan normally, but that's the southern side, what's it like in Mass.?--Seth Tomasino 20:08, January 24, 2011 (UTC) It's alright and beautiful, however there's three mafias, one bicker gang and the rest which are street gangs, they are pussy, put in their place by the mob, a gang member got shot in a head due to a vendetta, but overall if you don't mind rich bullies, drugies,(mainly the rich and the poor) and the southern redneck pride that makes it a bad place, however there were a lot of celebrities that lived around where I live, some were the old ones too. Bridgeport you might hate, everyone got this tough attitude not scared of anything sorta way.--Seth Tomasino 21:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure you know the five families as well, the Gambino and Genovese wanted Bridgeport, and due the street gangs and it's very strange that whenever someone got shot people start to think it was a gang activity,howvever I doubt it, also there's a lot of white supremacy in bridgeport.--Seth Tomasino 03:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No one was killed (luckily) but one was seriously injured and might not make it. --At0micb0mb123 01:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I had a snow day too, I spent the whole day sleeping which is good, hope we'll have no school on friday :)--Seth Tomasino 19:48, January 27, 2011 (UTC) At0micb0mb123 You've probaly heard what happend to him.--Quiet Man 01:16, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I know, even so the WCC comfirm that they are sockpuppets, however it is hard to know.--Quiet Man 02:25, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well we'll have to wait for A-bomb to respond about this, if he doesn't then they were right, I don't know if it is even possible to hack someone elses account, Hal doesn't seem to be a smart person to know how to do that.--Quiet Man 02:57, February 17, 2011 (UTC) They do have different personalities, but it's really hard to figure it out.--Quiet Man 12:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you think the WCC is right?--Quiet Man 20:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) You said that you and him are friends on the Xbox, so maybe you could contact him.--Quiet Man 02:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, however lets not try to get this out of hand, if he does ignore you, then we should let it go, I have a lot stuff I should be more concern about.--Quiet Man 03:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Three things on my mind would be CAPT, a girl and my birthday, as I remember your birthday is on a february as well.--Quiet Man 20:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Interesting, your birthday is on the 22nd, while my birthday is on the 23rd. that makes us pices,you're very lucky you found a girl that likes gaming, the girl I like is Lidia pretty much likes rock n roll she's very beautiufl and nice.--Quiet Man 02:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Well Lidia had a crush on me, and can't get over her.--Quiet Man 03:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) 16, you?--Quiet Man 03:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC) That explains the 96 in your username, are you taking CAPT this year?--Quiet Man 03:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) It's this test that I have to take in order to graduate, total bullshit however the principle offered a pize, for attendence, not grades, the prizes are an ipad, ipod, limo ride or movie tickets, I think only CT have to take CAPT though, but I'm not too sure.--Quiet Man 03:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I know, however they are looking at the attendence, they don't care what grade we get on it, just hope I'll do my best and after that I might ask Lidia out.--Quiet Man 04:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No, I already know she likes me, so I could ask her out, but I don't think it'll work out.--Quiet Man 16:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) You are right, however the other guys are total assholes and her friends are also my friends so I could have a chance--Quiet Man 01:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, do you have a winter vacation?--Quiet Man 01:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool, me too, glad for a week of no school.--Quiet Man 01:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention, our birthdays are next week.--Quiet Man 01:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Not trying to be pushy, but did you check out the Bruce Lee wiki, if not have a look, it's awsome.--Quiet Man 01:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC)